Kitty Kitty
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: Enjyu’s been feeling down and Mie has noticed. On her way back from town, Lienna finds a beaten cat and takes it home, hoping a pet to take care of will take Enjyu’s mind off of whatever is bothering him. Takes place right after Season 1. Yaoi people!


Enjyu's been feeling down lately and Mie has noticed

New fic!

Okay this is the prequel to another story I'm writing. Hopefully it will be posted soon. I haven't given up on any other stories though so just be patient. Heart of Atania and Dueling for Love will be updated as soon as possible. This is my first fic that actually centers on Enjyu so please be nice.

Wen: I can't believe I'm not in this one.

GC: This is the prequel, you'll be in the other fic, don't worry.

Wen: I thought I was one of your favorites.

GC: You are! Glomps him

Wen: Need…air!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle B-Daman. Sigh, my life has no meaning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mie watched the red haired boy slumped in one of the wooden chairs. Something was wrong. Yes, Enjyu always wore a scowl on his face but something was different.

'I wish there was something I could do.' A loud crash sounded and she stormed into the café dining area to lecture Yamato about how dished didn't grow on trees. Suddenly the doors flew open and Lienna shot into the room. She came to a bolting stop in front of Enjyu and held something up to his face.

Enjyu stared blankly at the ball of dark blue fuzz being held in front of him. "What is this?" Lienna smiled.

"It's a cat, silly! You think after everything with Ababa and Marda B. you would know what that is by now." She plopped the small animal into Enjyu's arms and placed her hands on her hips. "You're gonna take care of it!"

Enjyu's head shot up. "I'm what?"

"You're gonna take care of it! You've been so down lately. You gotta think about something else. Have fun!" Lienna turned and skipped into the kitchen, giggling. Mie smiled.

"I think that's a great idea!" Enjyu blinked a few times then looked down at the fluffy ball in his arms.

It was no bigger than his fist and its fur was matted with dirt and blood. It seemed to be nursing its front left leg. Enjyu let his fingers brush over the limb and the cat hissed and latched its small teeth onto his finger.

Enjyu growled and yanked his finger away. He raised a hand to strike the kitten but stopped as it flinched away from him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

He turned and headed up the stairs, following the halls until he reached his room. He opened the door and dropped the small animal on his bed.

'_Now what?'_ he thought. He rubbed his thumb behind its ear, listening to the soft purrs that came from its throat.

It. The dreaded moment.

Sighing, Enjyu hooked his thumbs under the cat's front limbs and lifted it up. The cat hissed loudly and clawed at Enjyu's hands, sinking its tiny claws into the purple gloves. Enjyu growled at the pain and shook the cat lightly. _'Boy.'_

He pulled one of his hands away and noticed the grime on his glove. "Bath time." He carried him into the bathroom and plopped him down on the sink counter.

Enjyu pulled off both his gloves and put the stopper into the sink and turned on the water. He saw the cat's eyes flash and caught him before he could dart away. _'Right, cats hate water.'_

He gripped the screeching and hissing animal tightly, gritting his teeth as he clawed and scratched his hands. It hurt more without the gloves.

He lowered him into the warm water and held him still. After a few moments, he stopped trying to break free and settled in the water.

"Geez, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he lathered soap through the scowling cat's fur then pushed him under the faucet to rinse. The cat growled softly as Enjyu pulled him from the water.

He wrapped the small, unhappy animal in a small towel and headed back into the bedroom. He dropped the cat on the bed, receiving a loud yowl. He opened the towel and mentally kicked himself when he saw the cat nursing his left leg. _'Nice Enjyu. Kill the cat the very first day.'_

Enjyu reached under the bed and pulled a first aid box out from under the bed. He opened it and pulled out some bandages and Popsicle sticks.

He pulled the cat into his lap and pressed a Popsicle stick to each side of his leg before wrapping the bandages around the makeshift splint. He placed him back on the bed and the cat waddled around the bed, adjusting to the new contraption.

Enjyu chuckled and smiled. It felt strange. He was almost never happy enough to smile, it was usually a smirk.

He picked up the small cat and set him on one of the pillows, watching him circle a few times before settling curling up. Enjyu rose to his feet and quickly changed his clothes before lying back down on the bed. He shifted onto his side to stare at the small animal.

'_If I'm going to keep him, I should name him. But the question is…what?'_ he paused for a minute. _'Shadow. Shadow sounds good. Heh, Neo Shadow…Biarce…'_ Enjyu sighed softly and pulled the blankets over himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okie dokie! Please review!


End file.
